Don't Take My Family Away
by Evallyn
Summary: They've found a community of demigods running around New York and none of them have ever heard of Camp Half Blood. Can Percy and his friends convince the "mother" Aileen to relocate everyone to Camp Half-Blood? It doesn't seem very likely! T for swearing.


Percy Jackson sprinted to the Big House. A first-year camper had notified him that Chiron had important news. Halfway there, Percy collided with something, rather, someone. He mumbled an apology as he faced an irritated Annabeth. She rolled her grey eyes at him and halfheartedly greeted him.

"In a hurry, huh, Seaweed-Brain?"

"Sorry, Annabeth," he muttered, "Are you headed to see Chiron, too?"

"Yeah," she huffed, "Just got the call. You think everything's okay?"

"I can't be sure. Things have seemed normal lately. Only thing that's been bugging me, is the fact that no one's seen Grover in months."

"But, you know that he's doing his job! We've had so many demigods show up because satyrs like Grover are so dedicated to helping us," she said as they continued to walk, "Sure, he could send a postcard or two, but if he did, he would be putting the half-blood in danger. His job is to keep the child or children as safe as he possibly can."

They had reached the Big House at this point and Percy held the door open for his friend, saying, "I guess you're right. But I still have no idea why Chiron wants to see us."

The pair saw Chiron sitting at the ping-pong table. Sitting next to him, a scruffy looking satyr scarfed down an enchilada. The satyr looked up, hearing the footsteps and bleated happily, "Percy! Annabeth! Guys, it's so awesome to see you again!"

"No kidding, goat-man," Percy sighed, "So what's up?"

"I found a large group of half bloods."

"What? Where," Annabeth just about shrieked before recomposing herself, "That's great, Grover."

"But there's a problem," Grover said worriedly, "I can't bring them here."

"Why not," Percy inquired.

"I met...uh...some resistance."

* * *

><p>Aileen ran through the streets of Manhattan, trying not to trip. She darted through people and clutched a small package to her chest. Behind her, the sound of her pursuer's boots thudded steadily. She had learned quickly that someone chasing her, meant an attack. Either she would be attacked, or her family would be. She cautiously looked over her shoulder to see if she could catch a glimpse of the man.<p>

He looked normal enough. Tall, about six feet, if not more. His wily red hair flew behind him as he matched Aileen's pace, green eyes flashing crazily. Aileen knew that she couldn't let this man catch up to her; if she did, he would change into something more horrible and she would be as good as dead. She knew that she couldn't die. Not today, not when there were others counting on her.

Aileen darted around the corner and ducked into a store. She looked carefully out the window and watched as the unknown man sprinted past the store in the opposite direction. She exited the shop slowly and walked back home. Once she was a few blocks away, she placed the package under her coat. It might be a bit mushed when she pulled it out again, but they would be surprised all the same. It had been a hard week, but this little gift to her family, was worth every ounce of sweat she had poured out this last week.

She rounded the final corner to the small, abandoned warehouse and pushed the metal door open, cringing a bit when it groaned. _Matt **said** he was going to fix that._ She pushed it closed again and shouted out, "Hey! I'm home," her voice echoed through the warehouse. Soon, feet could be heard pattering through their make-shift home with cries of, "She's home. she's home!"

"I have a surprise for you, kiddos! Where's Matt?"

"He had to go to work," said one of the younger kids.

"Yeah, it's Tuesday," another supplied.

"What's the surprise, Aileen," someone asked, quietly.

"I," She said grandly, "Have a book to read for you! But we have to wait for _everyone_ to be home, alright?"

There were cheers from the younger children, and the slightly older ones echoed the excitement with small murmurs of, "Will you read aloud?" "Can I read some of it?"

Aileen responded to every request and then announced, "Since we have to wait for Matt to get back, you should all finish your homework."

"We don't even go to school, Aileen," one of the boys complained.

"Maybe not, but I give you homework so you can learn. You should be keeping up, you know."

She sighed, it might not have been much, but this was her home, and this was her family. Nothing could take them away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one= done. Can't wait for what you people think! To everyone who submitted a character that made the final cuts: You will be introduced in Ch 2. (Other than Matt, who was briefly mentioned here in Ch 1) <strong>

**Suggestions? Comments? Praise? Concerns? Outstanding grammatical or spelling errors that I should be aware of? There's a little box begging for that information right below the chapter!**

**Thanks everyone!**

With love,

Evallyn


End file.
